Betamon
Betamon Betamon is an Amphibian Digimon with a gentle and quiet personality. But when he gets angry, his electrical powers shock anyone around him, friend or foe. His name possibly comes from the Japanese words, betabeta, which means sticky, Beta, a kind of fish, or betanko, which means squashed or possibly "beta", the second letter in the greek alphabet. He has Amphibious marine capabilities. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Betamon appear as a recruitable enemy in the File Island Mansion—left.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Betamon digivolves from a line 51 Koromon and can digivolve to Tortomon with a Digi-Egg equipped or a Monochromon without. A Betamon helps you in the Electro Base.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer Betamon are enemies in the game. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Betamon are enemies in the Sinkhole, Two Tails, and Dark Taichi's Crevasses. The Betamon card, titled "Dengeki Biririn", teaches a Digimon the attack Dengeki Biririn. Dengeki Biririn deals Virus-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Battle Spirit Betamon appears as a field enemy in the "Origin Town". Digimon Frontier A Betamon is seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair at Ice Terminal. Digimon Xros Wars A Betamon is having a conversation with a Crabmon near the waterfall in the Dragon Land and get shocked by Nene who appears disguised as a dragon Digimon. During the battle with in the Human World, some Betamon were among the many Digimon Taiki summons from the Digital World to form . Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time A Betamon fell in 's trap. Digimon World One Betamon is found in Mangrove Region and if you talk to it, it will help Coelamon with his item shop. It can also be your digimon by evolving it from a Tanemon. He will digivolve into Seadramon, Coelamon, Shellmon, and Whamon. Digimon World 2 Betamon can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon (0-2 DP), Darkrizamon (3-5 DP) or Tuskmon (6+ DP). Betamon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tera Domain. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in places near Asuka city. In Divermon's Lake it can digivolve into Seadramon after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. He also in cards with Blue type and 1 AP / 1 HP Digimon Digital Card Battle Betamon is one of the first Digimon that the player meets. Betamon teaches the player how to play card battles, and the player can return to battle him again or learn the rules at any time. After BlackWarGreymon is defeated, Betamon battles with a completely different, more powerful deck, but uses it ineffectively. Betamon gives 30 points of experience when defeated. The Betamon card is one of the most common cards in the game. Digimon World DS Betamon can digivolve into Seadramon or Sukamon depending on its stats. Betamon is found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Betamon is #29 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness the the Machine element. Its basic stats are 95 HP, 121 MP, 76 Attack, 66 Defense, 59 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Mist Cape 2 traits, and can be found in the Sunken Tunnel. Betamon can digivolve into Octomon, Gesomon, or Dolphmon. In order to degenerate into Betamon, your Digimon must be at least LV7. Betamon can be hatched from the Sea Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Betamon digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into Seadramon or Ebidramon. It can be found in the Packet Coast. Attacks * : Fires a 1,000,000 volt shock at the enemy. *'Beta Slugger' (Fin Cutter): Attacks his opponents directly with his fin. *'Water Tower': Creates pillar of water at the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * ModokiBetamon * Betamon X Betamon X Betamon X is a Betamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * *'Beta Swagger' *'Water Tower' Variations / Subspecies * Betamon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Amphibian Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon